


Dawn of Grayskull

by Blue_Magic



Series: Grayskull trilogy [1]
Category: Masters of the Universe (Franchise), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra ptsd, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Adora and Catra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) and Masters of the Universe crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Magic/pseuds/Blue_Magic
Summary: It's been a whole year since the fall of the Horde Empire, the universe is free, and Adora and her friends have set out to bring magic back to a universe that has long been absent of it. Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer have ventured to the farthest depths of space trying to help planets once decimated by Horde Primes tyrannical rule, but after nearly a year it seems that outer space just might be far too vast for the four of them to completely explore. But after an encounter with a planet that reveals an ancient secret to Adora, and another encounter with a people who seemed to have prospered under the rule of the Horde, it brings a new direction and purpose to our heroes mission. Can our heroes continue to bring magic back to the universe, even if there might be some people who don't want it? Can Adora put aside her sense of duty for the sake of her personal relationships? And what secrets could have been revealed to our heroes that was so shocking that it might have just changed their mission, and even their lives forever?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Grayskull trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764460
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note^: The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are just quotes that I thought up while writing each chapter. They have no significance to the story, you can interpret them as you see fit.

**Chapter 1**

_“I never knew how slow time could be, until you came and spent your nights with me.”_

“Where am I?” Catra looks around, surrounded by nothingness. The darkness swallows her, she feels cold and alone.

A creeping voice rings in her ears, “There you are, little sister.” She begins to tremble, feeling her hair standing up straight as the voice echoes again.

“You continue to rebel against me, but you shall be reborn in my light.” Then, Catra sees nothing but green, crowding her vision, overwhelming her. The feeling of drowning sets in as she struggles to swim her way out, but the more she waves her arms and legs, the more the green pool pulls her down. She holds her breath struggling as to not give in, as the voice creeps out one final time.

“Where you were once lost, little sister, you are now found. As all life, no matter how big or small, has a place in service to me.”  
She finally sees him, the green eyes that once pierced her gaze and looked into her soul. Eyes that tried to break her and turn her against those she loved, the eyes of Horde Prime, followed by nothing.

She shoots straight up, gasping for air in a cold sweat. Looking to her side, she notices Melog looking at her, concerned, but nevertheless relieved to see that she was awake. “A dream...it was only a dream.” She whispers to herself, lifting up her sheets, only to notice them soaked in her own sweat. With a quick glance, she realizes Adora is still sleeping sound beside her. She had always been a stressed out sleeper, but a heavy sleeper nonetheless. Catra gets up out of bed, walking away to collect her thoughts. She’s reminded that they’re on Darla, Mara’s ship, when she sees the vast expanse of stars stretching out for forever through the glass panels. It’s been a whole year since her, Adora and the rest of their friends were able to save Etheria and defeat Horde Prime’s empire. It’s been nearly a whole year since they decided to venture out into the universe, bringing back the long lost magic to everywhere they could spread it. Catra spares Adora one last glance, and exits the room, padding up to the bridge with Melog beside her. She looks out the front of the ship into the void of space. Melog brushes alongside her legs as they let out a meow.

“I’m fine.” Catra responds to them, knowing they were concerned as they could feel her state of anxiety. They continued to meow at her in a language only she could understand.

“I promise I’m fine, Melog, I just needed to catch my breath, and breathe in some fresh air.” She responds, as she sits down in front of the window, arms wrapping around her knees.

“Y’know if Melog is egging you on like that, I think you should listen.” A voice says coming back from the hall that precedes the bridge.

“Hey Adora…” Catra sighs without ever looking up. “What are you doing up here? You were passed out.” She asks, refusing to break her gaze into outer space.

“Well, I was, but I noticed you had gotten out of bed. I know I’m a heavy sleeper but there’s no way I wouldn’t notice you weren’t there anymore.” Adora responds as she walks up behind her, “What’s wrong? Is it the dreams again?” She asks.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle...I’m more worried about you, you barely ever sleep with all your She-Ra work and the one time we can get a good night's rest out here you decide to waste it worrying about me.” Catra answers her, slightly squinting her eyes.

“Catra...Any time that I get to be with you isn’t wasted time, even if it’s like this. Please, just tell me what’s wrong?” Adora murmurs, putting her hand on Catra’s shoulder. She then bends over and sits beside her, moving her hand over to grab Catra’s, “Please, just tell me?”

Catra looks at her and can’t help but give in to her wish. “Okay fine. Yeah it was the dreams again, a little different this time, but almost always the same thing.”

Adora’s looks at her woefully, putting both her arms around her. “Oh Catra…” she says tightening her grip. “We’re going to get through this, I promise. And I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

There was a moment of silence as Catra allowed herself to be held. It felt nice to her, made her feel warmer and safer than before, but as her thoughts raced through her mind, she pulled herself away gently, “I know, it’s just...it’s been a whole year. It’s been a whole year and I still feel like— I still feel like I haven’t gotten any better.” Catras voice cracks as her emotions begin to gnaw at her. She takes a deep breath. “Every time I close my eyes, I feel like I’m back in the Horde, I see the things I did, I see the things that were done to me, I see the Fright Zone, I see Shadow Weaver, Hordak, Horde Prime. I’m tired of seeing that four eyed freak in my mind but he keeps slithering his way back in.” Catra stops, shuddering as a single tear rolls down the side of her face.

“Catra, it's okay to feel the way you feel. You’ve been through so much.” Adora says to her as she wipes the tear off of Catras cheek. “But you’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You were and you’ve always been so brave and strong and I admire that so much about you.” Adora’s voice lightens up as she continues to console Catra. “I love you so much Catra...and you gave me the courage to say that because you said it first.” Adora leans in giving her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek.

Catra takes a small breath, releasing the tension from her shoulders. She leans her head onto Adora’s shoulder and says “I love you too. It’s hard...but I’m trying, I’m trying for you.” There’s a moment of silence between them as they just take comfort in each other's company. Catra begins to chuckle a bit to herself, before bursting out into laughter. Adora being confused asks her “What’s so funny huh?” and Catra responds “I can’t stand you, you know that?”

Adora entertaining her comment responds with “Oh really now? And why is that?” she asks. As Catra begins to laugh again, she puts her hand on Adora’s hand, she tells her “Because you made me say it first.”

Adora laughs at her answer as she responds, Oh yeah? Let’s talk about your timing, literally when the world was ending.”

They both share a laugh together, Catra tightens her grip and tells her “You still saved the world, right?”

Adora looks down at their hands and looks back up to her, smiling, “I couldn’t have done it without you.” She leans, in putting her forehead on Catra’s as they come closer and share a kiss.

“You’re amazing.” Catra says as they pull away.

“I thought you couldn’t stand me?” Adora countered teasingly.

Catra laughed a little and responded “You’re such an idiot.”

Melog walked up besides Adora, rubbing his body and purring as they rested their head on her lap. “It seems to me like Melog doesn’t think so.” Adora says as she pets their head. “You’re such a sweetheart with me Melog...I wonder why?” Adora says teasingly. Catra smiles and says “Oh, shut up.” As she leans in to pet Melog as well.

“So.” Catra says, shuffling awkwardly, “we’ve been out here for a whole year already. I’ve been meaning to ask you, how much longer do you think until… y’know, until we can go back home?” Adora turns away from Catra, looking out the window with a determined, guarded look on her face. “It will take however long it needs to take, Catra, this isn’t going to be easy.” Adora says.

Catra puts her hands to hold herself as she says, “Adora, you can’t possibly think that way? It’s so huge out here. How many planets have we passed by that were just empty and had nothing? For every world we find with people that we try to help, there’s about a couple hundred that don’t have anything at all.” Her frustration poured through her words. She knew that Adora’s sense of duty wouldn’t let her stop trying to do what they had originally set out to do, but even she eventually had to see when there was no reason to continue going forward. “You saved the universe Adora, you defeated Horde Prime and you freed all these people. Isn’t that enough?”

Adora sighed as she looked back at the ship. She took another breath in before responding “If there’s anyone or anything out there that needs me, that needs She-Ra, and the magic that I can bring to them, then I have to keep on trying.”  
Catra looks back out into space. She contemplates telling her the full extent of her thoughts, but chooses to keep what’s on her mind to herself. She has nothing left to say to that. The silence pierces the deck.  
Catra thinks to herself how much more Adora will give before she decides that she’s given enough? It felt like she was being selfish to feel that way, to want more from her, more attention, more time with her, but she couldn’t help but feel as such.

“Hey Catra, look at me.” Adora says as she tries to comfort her.

“Once we get through a few more planets we can go back to Etheria okay? We can take a break and just get away from everything.” She continues. “No magical duties, no She-Ra or outer space, just me and you.” She says as she begins to get up, offering Catra a hand so she can stand up as well.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Catra replies cracking a smile, her mind still stuck on her thoughts.

“Alright good, now let’s head back to the room, we don’t wanna wake Glimmer or Bow up right now.” Adora says as she leads them back towards the back of the bridge.

“Yeah, you’re right, let's not wake up Sparkles and Arrow Boy.” Catra says snarkily.

They walk back towards their room, the ship flying through the vast emptiness of space. The halls within the ship make crackling sounds as the advanced machinery operates underneath the metal floors. They arrive back at the room, the nicely made bed sheets tossed to the side. Adora spreads the sheets out as Catra nears the side of the bed, Adora then sits on the side of the bed before kicking off her slippers.

“Come here, get some rest.” Adora says as she lays down on her side.

Catra lays down beside her going in closely to feel Adora’s warmth. She feels content and relaxed, yet her mind is still stiuck on what they talked about. What kind of future could they have if their lives continue on like this? Will their future continue to be dictated based on Adora’s duties? When will they have time for themselves outside of all the chaos that has followed them for the past few years? Catra ponders her thoughts as she raises the bed sheets to cover her face.

“Goodnight Catra.” Adora whispers as she closes her eyes and begins to drift away, back into her heavy sleep.

Catra looks up at her, the person she loves more than anything in her life. She smiles, knowing that no matter what, at least she knows that she’ll be with her through all of it.

“Goodnight Adora.” She lets out, as she closes her eyes and begins to drift away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I will try my best to have a chapter out every Thursday. Thank you to everyone who's given me kind words of support and advice, and a special thank you to my friends who have helped me with editing. I want to make this a story that anyone who reads it can feel like the SPOP story is still going on, and once I'm finished can truly feel like they have had some closure to this wonderful world that was given to us by Noelle and the rest of the crew. I'm so excited to share my ideas with all of you, I hope you enjoy this story.

_ Chapter 2 _

_ “My friends have given me the love to chase my dreams when no one else would.” _

Morning came as starlight beamed through all the windows within the ship, followed closely by an alarm that echoed through the halls. 

“Wow,” Moaned Catra as she slowly rose up out of the bed. “Is it really morning on Etheria already?” She continues, rubbing her eyes. She throws her legs over the side of the bed as she stands up, Catra looks over to see Adora still in bed, pressing a pillow to the side of her head in an attempt to block out the noise. Catra grins as she walks over to a wall panel and presses a button, silencing the alarm. “It’s time to get up!” She says loudly in an attempt to get Adora to get out of bed. “ _ Ughh _ ...just five more minutes please.” Adora groans. 

“Fine, but don’t blame me when there's no breakfast left for you.” Catra says playfully as she goes towards the doorway.

Catra heads down the hall, passing through all the machinery and high tech devices that are plastered all over the walls. She lightly grazes her claws along the wall as it gives out a very faint screeching noise when suddenly a pink orb made of light appears in front of her startling her. 

“AHH!” She lets out as she jumps high onto the ceiling of the hallway. She hangs upside down, the hairs all over her body standing up from the scare. A voice comes from the light construct beneath her.

“Hello Catra, it would be preferred if you did not do that.” Says the monotone voice.

“Ah, geez! It’s just you, ship.” Catra says as she lowers down from the ceiling. Her hair relaxes as she stands up straight looking at the pink floating ball in front of her.

“Yes, I bring to you a message from user Bow. Do you accept this pre-recorded message?” The orb asks as it glows with each word.

“Umm yeah sure I guess.” Catra says to her, sounding audibly confused. 

The ship's interface begins to change, the light stretching and morphing out into the shape of a person before filling out with more detail. As it sharpened out the image it became clear that it was a hologram of Bow. apron around his waist and a wooden spoon in his hand. 

“Heya good morning Adora and Catra! First things first I want to say I hope you had a good night's sleep. Secondly, I didn’t know that Darla could record messages and send them around to other people in the ship! I woke up early to make breakfast for everyone in the ship and while I was getting ready to cook I was tinkering around with her settings and found this. Cool, right? Anyways I just want you both to know that breakfast is ready and served so you can just come on down to the dining room whenever you’re ready.”

The hologram begins to retract as it transforms back into the pink floating orb.

“That is all.” Darla says as she dematerializes out of there.

“Well that was a nice little light show I guess.” Catra says as she begins to walk down towards the dining room. As she walks in she hears Bow and Glimmer speaking at the table, they notice her as they both welcome her in and say “Good morning!” 

Catra looks back letting out a soft smile and responds “Good morning.” to them as well. She looks down at the table and sees her breakfast already served, a bowl of cereal with fruit slices on the side and accompanied with some fried eggs and a biscuit. She looks back at Bow saying “Wow this looks really good. Thank you Bow.”

Bows eyes widen, he smiles as the compliment touches his heart. He responds “Aww it’s my pleasure y’know. We gotta keep our morale up while we’re out here trekking thousands of lightyears in space, and a good breakfast is just the thing that can help!”

Glimmer smiles as well, seeing how well Catra has adapted to being with them for the past year has filled her with happiness and content. Glimmer looks at Catra and asks her “So, how did you sleep?”

Catra looks down at her food, sticking her spoon in the cereal, slowly stirring it. She remembers the nightmare she had from the night before, followed by the conversation she had with Adora, these topics still on the front of her mind. She says “Good, I got some rest.”

Glimmer, taking notice of Catras tone, leans in a bit and asks her “You sure? You kinda paused there.”

Catra takes a spoonful of cereal, raising it up and before eating it says “Yeah I’m good, I promise.” 

Glimmer can tell something is off but chooses not to persist. She looks over at Bow who is still gushing over the breakfast compliment and nudges him with her elbow to make him pay attention. Bow notices the look on Glimmer's face and refocuses, as Glimmer says “Alright then… Catra you know if you ever need to talk to someone we’ll always be here.” She pauses giving Catra a reassuring look. Bow finishes for her saying

“We’re your friends too you know. Best friend squad for life.” 

Catra, seeing the effort they’re putting forth for her, smiles wide. Catra looks at both of them individually and says “You guys are such dorks. Thank you all for being my friends, it means a lot.” With that she’s able to focus on eating her breakfast. Bow and Glimmer continue talking as they had before with Bow stating “So where did we leave off at? Oh yeah that’s right! We should be nearing a habitable planet on this star system.” He pulls up a tablet from the side of the table that he had left there. He points at it showing Glimmer closely and continues “So from the looks of it, this is the only planet within the habitable zone of this star system, but it does have a couple of moons so who knows what we might find.”

The tablet zooms into the planet, showing an olive colored planet with deserts and plains sprawling across it. Catra glances over looking at the planet, and thinks to herself how it looks barren, much like the past dozen planets that they had ventured into. 

“Hey Arrows, your device there can’t tell us if there are even people down there right?” She asks as she begins to eat her eggs.

“Ugh I wish, it’s only laid out with a star map that was uploaded from the data found on this ship. The information on this map is outdated by a thousand years so I can’t tell if most of these places even have people on there anymore.” He responds.

Glimmer looks at the tablet with determination exclaiming “We have to at least try, I know we go through a ton of barren planets before finding anything but we still have to attempt to help the people out here.”

Catra finishes downing half of her eggs before responding “I hear you Sparkles but there’s got to be a better way of doing this. If we keep going on like this we’ll be out here in space forever and I know you gotta go back to your queenly duties and what not.”

Glimmer lifts her hand in front of her face, sparking it faintly. She knows being away from her Runestone for over a year has forced her to conserve her magic for as long as possible. She stands up and says “I know, you’re right but we will figure this out. I know we will and we’ll be back home in no time.” Bow stands up next to her and jumps into the conversation saying “You got that right, don’t get me wrong adventuring out in space has been fun and educational to say the least but I do miss Brightmoon.”

Catra looks at them, reminiscing some of the good times she had back on Etheria. Some of the time she was able to spend with Adora before venturing out into space. Glimmer takes notice of her expression, she walks over putting a hand on her shoulder and says “Hey it’s okay, we miss home too.”

Catra, getting defensive, says “I don’t miss home, I’m fine out here I just don’t want us wasting our time.”

Glimmer and Bow look at her, then look at eachother and begin to snicker between the two of them. Catra looks at them confused saying “What? What are you two boneheads laughing at?”

Bow begins to burst into heavier laughter before answering her question. “No yeah you’re right, you don’t miss home, you miss being able to have alone time with Adora is all.”

Catras face flushes red as she blushes intensely “No! It’s not that! Ugh! Wh- What is wrong with you!?” She yells out in a flustered panic. Bow and Glimmer both burst into laughter at Catras reaction. Glimmer wipes the tears off her face, she continues laughing while attempting to make out some words “We’re sorry.” She says before going into another laughing fit. Bow recollects himself before continuing “Yeah we’re just teasing you, but it’s okay to want to go back Catra, we all feel the same way.”

Catra, cheeks still red from blushing, says “Yeah sure whatever, so when do you think we can go back to Etheria? After we search this dumb green rock?”

Bow looks back at the tablet, swiping across the screen with his fingers. He looks through the set path they’ve been on since they took off, analyzing every detail of the course he planned out. “Well we have enough power to keep going for a couple of months on Darla.” 

Hearing this, Catras ears lower as her face sinks a bit at hearing that. Bow continues to review the information on the tablet, he raises an eyebrow and says “But the next three planets we have on course should take us about a week to travel to, we can see if there are any inhabitants on these next three that we can try to help out and once we’ve established some stable diplomacy with them we can head back to Etheria for some supplies and a break.” 

Catras eyes widened as she heard his answer, she had been wanting to go back home for some time now but never did she think it would come this soon. Glimmer looks at Bow, happy to hear the news and says “Wow so only about a week or two of this and we can go back home?” 

Bow nods his head, he puts the tablet down and takes a seat saying “Yeah two weeks, tops.” Glimmer lets out a high squeal as she begins to jump around the room. “Oh my goodness we’re almost back home! What should we do on our first night back at Brightmoon!? Oh, my dad must be worried sick! We should throw a huge party and invite all our friends!” Glimmer continues rambling on about all the things she wants to do once returning to Brightmoon. Catra on the other hand has her mind set on one thing, she spaces out as she hears Adora’s voice in her head remembering the words she had told her the night before “No magical duties, no She-Ra or outer space, just me and you.” Repeating over and over again. She daydreams of herself flying through the Whispering Woods on a skiff with her lover as they did all those years ago, this time knowing that she will never let her go. She envisions them walking along the moonlit path, deep within the woods, hand in hand as the fungi glow lighting up the darkness between the trees. Her mind then skips to them being together on a boat, gently sailing across the coast of Salineas, the wind blowing Adora’s hair as Catra gazes lovingly at her. She hadn’t been able to do all these things alone with Adora, but now she would have the chance to finally get away, just the two of them. 

Back outside of Catras mind, Glimmer is continuing listing down all the activities she wants to do once returning to Etheria. Bow is attentively listening to all her plans, when he notices Catra staring off into space with a big smile on her face. Bow taps Glimmer on the arm to grab her attention and points towards Catra. Glimmer notices the same thing, as Catra is still in an entire world of her own, having not even finished her breakfast. Bow and Glimmer look at eachother with a mischievous look on their faces. Bow breaks the silence by saying to Catra “Sooo Catra.” 

Glimmer takes it away as she continues “So, what do you plan to do when we get back?”

Catra finally snaps back into reality as she notices they were speaking to her. She matches their eyes with her own and says “My bad you guys, were you talking to me?”

Bow looks at Glimmer and chuckles before looking back at Catra and says “Yeah me and Glimmer were asking if you had any Honeymoon plans with Adora?”

Catras face blazes red as she screams out “AH I HATE YOU GUYS” Glimmer and Bow fall onto their backs in laughter as Catra continues “I swear I’m gonna-” she says before being interrupted.

“I come in for breakfast and I hear all this laughter, it must be a crazy morning.” Adora says as she walks into the dining room.

Bow and Glimmer continue laughing so hard they can’t even greet Adora at the moment. Adora looks at them and says “Well good morning to you too.” She looks over and notices Catra, her face still blazing red, and tells her “Good morning!” in a happy go lucky way that only Adora can say.

Catras face calms, as all that's left is some redness in her cheeks “Good morning Adora.” she says to her. Adora smiles as she takes a seat next to her, she gives Catra a kiss on the cheek before settling down to eat her breakfast. Bow and Glimmer finally stop laughing before getting back up and in unison, say “Good Morning!” to Adora. Adora takes a bite out of her fruit, she looks at Bow as he walks over picking up some dirty plates and she asks “So what were you guys talking about just now?”

Bow picks up some utensils settling them on the plate and answers her “We were just talking about what we plan to do once we get back home. Which reminds me, how does checking out three more planets and heading back to Etheria for a break and some supplies sound to you?” 

Adora in disbelief asks him “Wait a minute, you mean Etheria? Like back home?” 

Bow chuckles as he responds “Yeah! Like home. I think a year out here has been worthy of a break, what do you say?” 

Adora without hesitation says “Yes of course! Finally. We can really use a vacation.” She looks at Catra, smiling as Catra does the same. Adora then looks over at Glimmer and Bow and says “How long to scout out these next three planets?” while continuing to eat.

“Well we got one today, we should be getting there shortly and the next two should take a few days to get to each, so in my estimation I’d say two weeks tops.” He says setting the dirty dishes onto a dishpan.

“Wow two more weeks and we’ll be back home, you hear that Catra?” Adora says looking at Catra.

Catra purrs as she leans her head on Adora’s shoulder and says “Yeah, almost there.”

The decision to return to Etheria sooner rather than later has increased the morale of everyone on the ship, Adora finishes her breakfast as Bow and Glimmer finish up their dishes. Catra goes back towards the bridge of the ship, followed by Adora, and eventually Bow and Glimmer arrive shortly after. They stand around the ship's interface as Bow pulls up a map of the planet they’re arriving on. Adora says to him “Can you tell us what we’ve got, Bow?” 

Bow responds to her “This looks mostly like a dry desert planet with pockets of swamps spread throughout the surface, if there’s anybody living here it’s probably in these areas where the greens of the swamps and the deserts meet. We should hover over these oasis’ and check for any signs of civilization.”

Adora looking as determined as ever says “Perfect, sounds like a plan, how much longer until we get there?”

“My ETA is approximately an hour and fifteen minutes.” Bow says as he minimizes the map of the planet on the ship's interface. Adora looks at each of them individually, she nods to everyone and closes out their quick briefing session. “Alright you guys, we’re already at one of three and then we get to go home.” She puts her hand in the middle and continues “Best friend squad on three.” Everyone puts their hands down as she counts “One. Two. Three” and in unison they chant “Best Friend Squad!” 

Adora looks out the front window of the ship seeing the planet in the distance as she says 

“I got a good feeling about this one.”


End file.
